In Which Not All Ravenclaw Plans Go Accordingly
by Svelte Rose
Summary: Grumpy Gryffindors & giggling Hufflepuffs to snarky Slytherins & scheming Ravenclaws, unearth the truth behind Terry Boot's unfathomable logic, who Anthony Goldstein's patrol partner really is, and the secret behind women's looks... Sequel to DPDBIH


**Series:** Eye Of The Beholder

**Part**: In Which Not All Ravenclaw Plans Go Accordingly

**Author: **Svelte Rose

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Sequel to "Dumb People Don't Always Belong In Hufflepuff." Just a series focused on looking through the eyes of smaller characters and their observations of Hermione and her various relationships.

**Note**: Many thanks to my awesome beta, Nicole.

* * *

After his stint from dating a fiery, red-headed, Gryffindor, Michael Corner promised himself he would never set foot anywhere near a red and gold tie wearing student with amorous intentions of any sort. They were far too volatile and much too impetuous to deal with on a logical basis. This being said, he was certainly trying his best to dissuade his best mate from making the same mistake he had, if not bigger.

Of course, he supposed he was being rather harsh in his judgment. The short while he had dated Ginny Weasley were filled with mostly good memories. The only bad ones came when she tried to break it off with him and he'd refused to agree to it. The second time, he'd relented only because she'd threatened to do him in with her infamous bat-bogey hex.

_Did wizards die from a silly hex like that?_ Well, he didn't want to chance it.

Sure enough, the Gryffindor beauty had landed her next conquest the following week and from her own house this time. He couldn't ignore that Dean Thomas was quite the popular bloke, good-looking and fairly witty but it still rankled his Ravenclaw pride nonetheless.

_And only the week after!_

Sighing, he focused on the current problem. He thought Anthony smarter than this but going after the even _more_ infamous Gryffindor Princess? The very same girl who was forever flanked by her two vicious, snarling guards she called best friends- Potter and Weasley?

Merlin's beard! The last time someone sporting a package between his legs had tried to appear before her, he had been reduced to a simpering puddle because of the two gits. Of course, it had been a first-year asking for help and she_ had_ reprimanded the two boys severely for it- but _still_!

"What does it matter if you don't have any patrols with her?" Terry asked quite innocently as he looked up from his half-written parchment, fingers stained with ink. For one of the more intelligent fellows in their year, he was rather oblivious when it came to any matters outside of his papers and textbooks.

Anthony hesitated in answering, "It just seems a bit uneven. Everybody else gets to patrol with her, even Diggory and we _know_ he doesn't patrol with anybody but Chang."

"Didn't they break up?" Terry asked, dipping his quill and pulling out with a great amount of ink.

Alright, perhaps the boy knew more than he let on. Michael knew he was goggling at this new tidbit of information. No, he was not a gossip by far, but news like this was fairly shocking, even for a _non-gossiper_ such as himself.

"They did?" asked Anthony astonishment in his voice, "She seemed so sweet on him!"

"Well apparently, he wasn't too sweet on her." Intervened a new voice.

"Hullo, Mandy," Terry greeted absentmindedly as he scribbled wildly across the parchment.

Michael and Anthony waved to the girl out of courtesy and hoped it would only be a quick passing. They did have some private matters to discuss, after all.

Mandy threw herself on a nearby settee. "He was the one who initiated the break-up."

_No such luck._ Anthony groaned inwardly. _Although…_

"Hey, Brocklehurst, do you mind switching patrol partners with me on Thursday?" He asked in what he hoped to be a lighthearted tone.

Apparently, it didn't fool her if the speculative glance she shot his way was anything to go by, "What's wrong with Weasley?"

It was all he could do from fidgeting under her intense gaze at the mention of his prefect patrol partner, "Nothing, just that something came up during my shift so I was hoping to trade for a better time slot."

Though apologetic, she did not lose the look in her eyes as she answered, "Sorry, I have something to do during that time. Why not ask Finch-Fletchley to switch?"

Michael seemed appalled even though it wasn't even his patrol to speak of, "Isn't his partner Parkinson? I think not."

Mandy nodded sympathetically, "True, she's rather hard to take as a partner of any sort."

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he scrunched his nose then shot out of his seat, startling both Mandy and Michael, "Being that it is rather important I attend that engagement, I'll go talk with Diggory and see what he can do."

"Yes, of course," Mandy replied with a beatific smile.

Michael thought she looked much like a cat that had just swallowed a rather plump canary, "You need company?" He offered his friend.

Anthony shook his head, "It's quite alright. I'll be quick and back before you know it." He patted Terry on the shoulder before disappearing out the portrait hole.

"Well, I guess I better go tackle some of my own homework…how's the Potions essay coming along, Boot?" Michael walked to stand behind his friend.

"You'll hate it," came the deadpanned reply.

"Splendid." He sniffed.

* * *

Anthony tugged at the uncomfortably tight collar of his Oxford shirt and sighed as he strolled leisurely down the empty hall. Despite it being three in the afternoon, he surmised most students were still nursing what hangovers they got from the Hufflepuff party just the night before.

_Who knew they could throw such fantastic bashes?_

Thankfully, someone had the foresight to bring hangover potions for the entirety of the Heads and Prefect meeting. It had been at ten in the morning and most students had gotten back to their dorms just a scant few hours before. Some of the Prefects were probably still under the influence…

In fact, the only people who didn't look as though they'd just fought an army of Dementors were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Though, neither did look too fantastic in temperament as the former was red in the face and the latter emitted a cool, angry air about her. Both were also sitting on opposite sides of the room and between them, a series of hung-over individuals cursing their duties and wishing for the comfort of a snuggly, warm bed.

The potion had done wonders and thankfully, the Hufflepuff Head boy had called a short meeting; patrol schedules were handed out along with the next meeting date and most had scrambled back to their beds immediately afterwards.

He figured it was most likely because the Head boy wasn't feeling too fantastic himself; he _did_ seem a bit green around the edges.

Anthony paused and took a few steps back, a seemingly vacant classroom having caught his eye. No wonder he thought he'd seen a flash of blue robes; inside sat Cho Chang and her myriad of friends as they consoled the sobbing girl.

_Oh right, Diggory had just broken up with her._ He recalled. Then, remembering it was a scene not for his eyes, he quickly ran from the doorway less any of the girls caught him spying; they were a vicious kind, both alone and merciless in a group.

_Although…there were always exceptions to the rule._

His lips curled up into a dreamy smile. _It_ was stupid and irrational, he knew and yet he couldn't help himself. A few moments of happy memories played across his mind like a moving picture and as though catching himself, he shook briefly and continued his walk towards the kitchens. After all, he didn't fancy anybody catching him looking like a lovesick fool- particularly those picture-snapping annoyances from Gryffindor.

_Lessee…perhaps Susan wouldn't mind trading her Monday shift with his Tuesday one. _

* * *

Much as people wondered why Hermione Granger hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw or how Neville Longbottom even became to being accepted into Hogwarts, Terry Boot knew there had been numerous times his house mates wondered why he had been sorted into Ravenclaw. His grades _were_ more than exceptional, just like every other Ravenclaw in the vicinity but he was a rather quiet boy who preferred to be left to his own devices. Added to that, he usually left people with the impression that likened him to the Lovegood chit (which was more than a bit aggravating- he did _not_ believe in _slurping snorlaks_ or whatever she called them), though he supposed in retrospect, that provided enough sound basis for their reasoning.

It didn't matter. He was never one to care much for the opinions of others especially in such settings that bred gossip and infantile antics. In fact, he could even presuppose that he knew a bit more than his fellow Ravenclaws but unlike them, never chose to voice his thoughts on the matter. He'd much rather keep his thoughts to himself, thank you very much.

For instance, as much as he enjoyed the company of his best mate, anyone with two eyes could see that Michael was still pining over the Weasley girl. He all but wore his heart on his sleeve; it was no wonder he had been teased the week following their rather public breakup. If the boy opened up his eyes, Terry was sure he would see that the Gryffindor beauty was more or less a tease and couldn't really settle down with one boy just yet. She already had a string of conquests on her list, Dean Thomas being the most current.

Another example was that of Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory; everyone could see why they'd probably broken up. Despite all her popularity and generally friendly attitude, the girl was a clinger and no teenage boy enjoyed having an extra appendage when he already had five. Not to mention, she was quite prone to waterworks; Terry was of the opinion that no boy, no matter how much of a Nancy-boy they could be, liked seeing or even dealing with a crying girl. What people didn't see, though, was that the Head Boy's eyes had strayed more than once to a particular girl, and Terry would bet his monthly allowance of galleons that _that_ was the main reason the loyal and just Hufflepuff had split with his girlfriend of seven months. (Though, if you counted the courtship, it would add another two months.) He had to hand it to Diggory, the man had the patience of a saint; he had dealt with Cho's antics after the Tri-Wizard Tournament debacle. She was practically inconsolable when they'd found out he'd almost died in there with Potter. If Diggory had put up with all that in the months following…well, her clinginess couldn't possibly have been the main reason for the breakup. It _was _one of the reasons, but not the_ main_ reason.

Finally, while he knew his other best mate wasn't aware that everybody knew, everybody _else_ was quite aware that Anthony Goldstein had a bit of a thing for the Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger. As such, he'd been the 'hot' topic of the month for Hogwarts' underground gossip network and students clamored to see what he'd do next in advancing his relationship with the oblivious girl. In fact, it seemed that the only people who didn't know or didn't care were the Golden Trio themselves.

Although, it _was_ rather hard for one of them (Ravenclaws) _not_ to be attracted to the Gryffindor intellectual.

She had the most sound thinking, which wasn't present in any of her other housemates, worked by logic (her brain) instead of by emotions (her heart), outscored every single one of them (even including upper-year Ravenclaws) and took on numerous responsibilities- the biggest one: keeping Harry Potter and Ron Weasley alive.

She didn't gossip, she didn't giggle and simper (disregarding the ponce Gilderoy but that had changed immediately after finding out what a fraud he was). She gave it as good as she got if her arguments with Weasley was anything to go by, didn't care to go above and beyond with her appearance though she always did look tidy, and when she did decide to pretty herself up, it was a change one could appreciate. After all, he'd been just as stunned as everyone else was during the Yule Ball last year when she'd entered the room on the arm of Viktor Krum. In fact, Terry would even go as far to say that she was probably the prettiest girl of their year had she chosen to do herself up like that every single day. Of course, it was refreshing to see someone who didn't flaunt their beauty like the Weasley girl did or the Greengrass girl from Slytherin.

He did, however, believed she sometimes lacked the fortitude for human compassion as was her nature but she _did_ seem to be improving on that front and wasn't much like the know-it-all (that Ron Weasley had complained of, during their first year) anymore. It wasn't a large problem but he could see why she didn't have many female friends save for that of Brown, Patil, and of course, Ginny Weasley by association.

Terry knew Mandy didn't believe a single word that exited Anthony's mouth when he said he needed the change in partners due to another engagement. Nonetheless, he applauded the girl for choosing to stay silent. After all, even if Anthony was aware of his emotions, he hadn't gotten used to them _just quite yet_ and probably couldn't withstand external pressure of any sort, especially the teasing that Mandy was famous for. Boys were more sensitive than girls were when it came to matters of the heart, coupled with the fact that Anthony had chosen _who_ he did…

Hermione Granger was an intimidating girl, what with having been the brains of Voldemort's defeat many, many times. He had a theory that had she not gone into the maze during the Tri-Wizard Tournament when she did, Cedric Diggory would probably be nothing more than a memory now. The Dark Lord wanted Potter, everyone knew that and if he was using the tournament to get to him, then Diggory would've just been another spectator; a _spare_ if you will.

Pity the Dark Lord always found a way to come back every single year.

He was also aware that while Mandy _did_ keep her mouth shut in _this_ instance, as soon as soon as she came across one of her other gossiping biddies, the news would be burning its path through every single one of the girl's dormitories the following hour. As was their nature and with nothing else better to occupy their time in the spacious castle, the girls' antics would probably test Anthony in seeing how deep his intentions ran.

Terry felt very sorry for his best mate, indeed.

It was the same reason he had not mentioned it in front of Mandy that he had a study session with _said girl_ (he _was_ confused with the latest Arithmancy chapter and she _was_ the best in their class). Had their fellow, female Ravenclaw not been there, he probably would've divulged this little tidbit to him and invited the besotted boy along.

Mandy and her friends were their school's own 'Rita Skeeters' and just as frightening as the original; they would've probably twisted the exchange where the end result resembled nothing of the original. Terry didn't fancy being the subjects of one of their fairytales _at all_ and avoided instances that gave them any reason to make him one.

Besides, Anthony probably would've been more of a distraction than help and he _really_ did desire to score perfect on their next exam…

"Am I late?" He whispered to the lone girl surrounded by parchment and textbook. Despite his low tone and silent entry, it did not keep the more-than-crabby librarian from shooting her infamous 'I'm-watching-you' glare.

"No, no," The curly-haired girl quickly shoved aside the various papers with her ink-stained hands before flashing him a gentle smile, "You're right on time."

He slid into the chair and quickly pulled out his books. He'd tell Anthony next time, preferably when the 'vultures' weren't around.

* * *

_What was it with girls and their 'looks'?_ Anthony wondered with irritation as he leaned against the portrait hole with his arms crossed. Having entered the Hufflepuff room just a few minutes earlier, he found himself much likened to a snitch being spied upon by a seeker. Megan Jones being the seeker, she had fixed upon him the same speculative look Brocklehurst had sported back in his own common rooms when he first mentioned changing shifts.

Thankfully, the pitter-patter of footsteps coming down the stairs indicated the arrival of his original meeting, thus allowing him to avert his eyes with a collected air about him.

"Yep, I can switch with you tomorrow night!" Susan grinned happily, her Witchy Weekly Planner in one hand.

Anthony could hardly help the smile from breaking out on his face, "Wonderful! I have more time to devote to the project then." He stepped forward to pat her on the shoulder appreciatively before turning around to exit through the portrait hole.

She closed her planner with a snap and tucked it behind her back, "Though I am curious about this project of yours…what's it about?"

Anthony turned around with a start and quickly said the first thing that came to his mind, "Snape was impressed with the fact that we were one of the two groups who could brew the 'Draught of the Living Death' correctly." He was surprised at how quickly the lie came to his lips.

"Impressed? I've never known Professor Snape to be _impressed_ with anything." Megan spoke up from her place on the settee, her eyes glancing from her book every now and then.

Anthony shrugged nonchalantly, "You're right; he thinks we cheated. He says that if we had followed the steps in the textbook, our results would have been a botched potion and would match the turquoise blue everyone else's potion resulted in."

Susan nodded understandingly, her fingers tapping on her notebook playfully as she exchanged a look with Megan when he had looked away to rub an eye.

"So," he continued, "Hermione and I have to report as to why we knew how to squeeze the juice out of the sopophorous beans correctly, that the ideal halfway stage should have been a blackcurrant color, and why we knew that a clockwise stir should have been added after every seventh counter-clockwise stir."

"Figures he wouldn't be happy with either a botched potion _or_ a perfected potion." Susan commented airily with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Hermione now, is it?" Megan questioned with interest.

Anthony caught the slight smile on her face before she covered it with the book (he knew she was using it as a fodder). With a disinterested smile himself, he nodded, "That's her name, is it not? In any case, thank you for the switch, Bones, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You owe me, though." She responded with a smile that made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

He didn't let it show, however. With another smile himself, he nodded without hesitation, "Of course, anytime." With that, he exited the Hufflepuff common room. Once the portrait door closed behind him, he released the breath of air he'd been holding. Had he looked behind, he would've seen the secretive looks the Hufflepuff girls exchanged with each other and the giggles that followed.

* * *

When Monday night came, he waited by the Prefect room where all those patrolling that night were to meet before setting off for their destinations. The castle was extensive and had various floors to it so more than one pair was assigned to patrol each night, per hour. At most, two pairs would patrol and then would switch with the next set of prefects who would patrol for the next hour. This would last from nine until midnight. Tonight, they'd been assigned the dungeons and while it wasn't his favorite place, it did add a sort of appeal that the other locations didn't. After all, if Hermione were to be scared by- say, a scampering rat- his arm would be more than available-

"Goldstein." The crisp voice greeted.

He turned around in surprise, "Parkinson?"

"That's my name." She quipped before striding ahead.

He goggled, "Where's Hermione?"

Pansy threw him a nasty glare, her small nose scrunching up distastefully, "_Granger_ asked to switch with me. Said she had something important to attend to. _Why_? Are you _unhappy_ with the current arrangements?"

Anthony gulped and hoped that it didn't show in the dim lighting, "Not at all! Why would you think that, Parkinson?"

She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow and then rolled her eyes, "Absolutely _no reason_ at all." Then with a swift turn on her heel, she barked out, "Come on! I'd like for this to end as soon as possible so I can get back to studying for that horrendous Transfigurations' exam. Lumos!" Her wand end quickly lit up, illuminating the space around her.

"I didn't know you guys spoke." He commented, pulling out his own wand. _Drat_! After all the trouble he'd gone through to _avoid_ getting partnered with Parkinson…_blasted luck_!

"Why _wouldn't_ we speak?" She asked crossly, watching him with an angry eye. "We're both mature individuals and we _are _Prefects."

Anthony was seemingly taken back by the statement but could feel the faint beginnings of annoyance, "Well, your lot _never_ hid how you felt about her."

"True enough." She was seemingly less acidic, "But surely you must know everyone has prejudices, even your beloved mud-,"

His head jerked towards her with a furious look.

She coughed, "Muggleborn."

"She's not my beloved." He replied in a deadly calm voice.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Even she's bound to have prejudices whether or not she's aware of them."

Even he couldn't fault her logic. It was just like saying everyone was a hypocrite (and everyone _was_ a hypocrite whether they knew it or not).

"In any case," she flippantly continued, "We _do_ speak, albeit if rarely. As a Slytherin, even I can't ignore the benefits of networking with someone like her- even if she is a-," at this she shuddered, "Muggleborn."

He narrowed his eyes and couldn't help the irritation that entered his voice, "I've never known any of you to even bother consorting with her, now you're speaking of building a relationship with her. Figures you lot would see it in such a twisted way." He could feel the blood rushing to his head in anger.

"First off," She held up a perfectly manicured finger unaffected by his outburst, "Do not refer to us as an autonomous being. Yes, we have never been on the same footing regarding Granger but you have to admit that she gave it as good as she got. Remember the punch she sent Draco's way just a few years ago?"

He snorted, "You were always the ones that picked the fight with her, not the other way around."

"Au contraire. Potter and Weasley have started fights with us and she continues them so no, technically she may not have picked the fights with us but that does not remove her from claiming responsibility altogether." Pansy paused to stick her head in a classroom.

"Their sins, not hers. She was just being a loyal friend." He replied as he peeked behind a tapestry.

"Then she should've been sorted into Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor." Pansy rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that evening. "Second," She continued, "I'm aware everyone thinks us all out to be Death Eaters but I'll have you know that not many of us are clamoring to tattoo ourselves with a mark of nothing more than a common slave."

Anthony arched his eye. It was probably the most sensible thing he'd _ever_ heard coming from her mouth.

"Besides, we need the Muggleborns to be at the bottom of the hierarchy, otherwise there wouldn't be anything for Purebloods to _be_ above!" She finished with a bit of a flourish.

He scoffed and immediately withdrew his statement; who was he kidding? Parkinson never said anything sensible in her life.

"And third," At this she stopped and sighed with what seemed to be weariness, though Anthony would not have put his money on such a fragile emotion from a girl who the personality of a Hungarian Horntail.

"And third," She repeated, beginning her pace once more, "Rome wasn't built in a day, Goldstein. I'm not so stupid as to say Pureblood elitism wouldn't dilute with time," Her tone indicated she obviously didn't care for it to happen, "But I wouldn't chance on it ever going away, even if Potter and his lemmings demand it so."

_The admission must've taken quite a bit out of her. _Anthony shook his head, "All I've got to say is that ignorance is bliss."

"Which is why we choose to live in it." She replied tartly.

He thought her somewhat sensible for that comment also; after all, no one could fault their desires to live as comfortably as possible and if that meant ignoring some of the less than pleasant aspects of society, then so be it.

However, that thought _immediately_ flew out the window once more when she docked fifty points from a Gryffindor out after hours and a Slytherin five points for the same misdeed.

_Rome wasn't built in a day, indeed._

* * *

His head throbbed with the oncoming of what he knew to be a painful headache as they neared the Prefect room. Apparently, if one got Parkinson started on her Pureblood elitism there was no stopping it. Not that it was his intention to get her started; it took very little to do so. All he had mentioned was Hermione and that set her off on all sorts of tangents. He hadn't agreed with anything that she'd said and had given up trying to talk logic into her; he knew a wasted effort when he saw one.

No wonder they didn't catch many students out after hours- her petulant voice warned nearly everybody within the vicinity of their presence.

"Thank goodness, now I can get back to my rooms." She muttered as they strode down the long hallway.

"Hermione and Diggory got the next shift?" He asked, catching sight of the bright yellow robes and the curly-headed witch.

She threw him a sideways glance but quickly looked away when he threw her his own irritated look, "Yep. Diggory was my partner for tonight originally, but Granger apparently had something to speak with him about."

He felt his insides burn with a feeling he didn't particularly like, "Any idea what?" He hoped his question sounded casual.

This time, she didn't try hiding her curious gaze, "No, but I'm going to wager that it has something to do with the fact that she's touching him."

Anthony watched the exchange, a seemingly placid look upon his face.

However, had Pansy looked down, she would've seen that his knuckles had turned white from gripping his wand so hard.

* * *

Cedric felt the cooling sensation spread throughout his neck immediately as soon as her hand touched his neck. "Merlin's beard, the really does work. I had just about given up hope!" He murmured happily, as her fingers flitted across the vicious scar on his neck.

She nodded, pulling her hand away and casting a quick 'scourgify' on them before closing the bottle of balm and handing it to him. "Did you see what I did? Just apply twice a day and the pain should go away with time."

He threw her a charming smile, one that had unhinged many a girls before, "How can I ever repay you?"

She didn't even bat an eyelid, "Just _don't_ stick me on any patrols with Ron Weasley for the next few weeks, alright? He's being a stupid git and I'd rather not deal with him."

"Done!" He saluted in a mock gesture. "Although, if it's about the Quidditch game," He began with a sheepish grin, "Perhaps I could talk to him for you? After all, you did save one of my players from obtaining a rather nasty set of lightning burns…"

She shook her head, "No, that's not needed-,"

"Getting cozy, aren't we?" A snooty voice interrupted them.

Hermione turned around and faced a sneering Pansy Parkinson and an oddly tense, albeit smiling Anthony Goldstein. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused about the statement as she stepped away from the Head Boy.

Cedric chose to cut in just as the Slytherin opened her mouth to answer, "I see it's our turn to patrol. Dungeons and the astronomy tower, is it?"

The Ravenclaw Prefect nodded, "Yes. Not too much activity tonight though." His gaze unwittingly settled on Hermione, "How are you doing tonight?"

"Fine." She answered, and then with concern, "Are you alright? You seem a bit tense, Anthony."

His shoulders loosened, "Just thinking about the homework I'm about to tackle."

She chuckled, "Yes, I get like that sometimes."

Cedric wasn't too surprised to see the Ravenclaw's tension slowly ease from his body; after all, it was no surprise the boy was sweet on the curly-haired witch. However, he hadn't ever seen such an aggressive attitude ever coming from the boy. Sure, they weren't close but he at least knew that the tension, which radiated from his body was abnormal for the Ravenclaw. It was far cry from the boy he'd been working with for the last month.

As Anthony turned his smiling gaze from Hermione and to himself, clashing with his surprised grey eyes, Cedric wondered if the curse he'd been nicked with in the Tri-Wizard Tournament had also damaged his brain.

Because the bloke couldn't possibly be _challenging_ him…could he?


End file.
